1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a probe sensor directly inserted into an experiment subject to collect reaction information of the experiment subject, and more particularly, to a probe sensor capable of measurement for a temperature change at an insertion portion of the probe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a study for stimulating nerves or cells of an experiment subject and sensing and analyzing resultant signals to cure diseases and investigate reaction characteristics of living bodies is being actively researched.
In order to directly stimulate stimulating nerves or cells of an experiment subject and collect its information, a probe sensor capable of being inserted into the experiment subject is used.
In existing general probe sensors, the cerebral nerve is electrically stimulated using electrodes integrated at a probe body. If an electric stimulation is applied to nerves as described above, the experimented portion may be damaged. In addition, since nerves or cells are composed of electrically conductive substances, it is impossible to apply a local stimulation to a desired spot.
Therefore, a method for applying a light stimulation using light and collecting its reaction signal has been recently introduced.
However, if excessive heat is applied to nerves or cells of the experiment subject while applying a light stimulation, the tissues may come to necrosis.
In addition, a medicine may be injected for therapy or experiments into a portion in which the probe structure is inserted, but the injection of medicine may cause a temperature change at tissues.
Due to the above reasons, a local temperature change at the portion in which the probe structure is inserted should be monitored. However, an existing probe sensor is not able to measure a local temperature change at the insertion portion.